1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary fastening tool and typically to a rotary fastening tool with a torque limiter that interrupts torque transmission from the input side to the output side when torque acting on a tool bit reaches a set value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese utility model publication No. 50-33759 discloses an electric screwdriver having a torque limiter that transits torque from the input side to the output side. In the known art, a pair of clutches for torque limiter is provided between the input side and the output side. The clutches have clutch teeth formed in the respective clutch surfaces facing with each other and engage with each other in the direction of rotation. One of the clutches is biased toward the other by a spring member. During screw-tightening operation, when the screw head is seated on the workpiece, torque acting upon the output side clutch increases. When the torque reaches a set value, power is interrupted.
In screw-tightening operation, a reaction force acts upon a housing that forms a driver body, in a direction opposite to the screw-tightening direction with respect to rotation on the axis of the tool bit. Therefore, the user holds the driver body (the handgrip) while applying a force in the screw-tightening direction in such a manner as to prevent the driver body from rotating by the reaction force. However, in this state, when the torque limiter is actuated and the reaction force acting upon the driver body is instantaneously eliminated, as its reaction, the user's hand holding the driver body is caused to move in the screw-tightening direction. Thus, in the known electric screwdriver having a torque limiter, the driver body unexpectedly rotates just after actuation of the torque limiter. Therefore, further improvement in ease of use is desired.